


Breakfast Then Bed

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: British Royalty RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Meghan and Harry if ya squint, Modern Royalty, Post-Wedding, Royal Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having





	Breakfast Then Bed

18 million people. Y/N had spent the whole of yesterday in front of 18 million people. From the various family and friends gathered in the church to the millions of people gathered around TV sets worldwide. 

It seemed surreal to think that less than 24 hours ago she had walked down the aisle, said I do and kissed her new husband in front of the world. 

Now she was alone. Opening her eyes, she found herself tucked up in bed though she was unaware of how she got there. Looking around the room she discovered she was in the pre-booked honeymoon suite the couple had picked for their first night as newly-weds. She sat up in bed and yawned. Tiredness hit her like a truck as she shifted and the heaviness of the previous day finally started to take its toll. Looking down she found she was dressed in only her underwear though the dress she has been wearing last night was hung on a chair on the other side of the room as was Harry’s suit. Cold, she climbed out of bed and passed softly to the chair collecting Harry’s dress shirt and slipping it over her frame. It was tight in places but she supposed it was better than nothing even though their bags seemed not to be with them as planned.

As she moved across the room she could hear an indistinct mumble from the other side of the door which was ajar. She slipped out of the bedroom and stopped to lean on the doorframe as her eyes landed on a tall lean figure stood by the window in the suites living room.

His mop of ginger hair was tousled from sleep and he was dressed only in shorts his pale, sculpted back to her. She listed to him speak on the room telephone silently watching him happily. When he was finished he hung up and turned around but became startled to see her stood in front of him.

‘Y/N, what are you doing up? Did I wake you?’  
‘No,’ Y/N laugher, ‘I woke up myself. What are you doing up?’  
‘Ordering room service, I thought we could have breakfast in bed,’ Harry said moving through the room towards his wife. He reaches her in few strides, ‘but that sort of ruined now though.’ 

His fingers raced the shirt collar and Y/N closed her eyes involuntarily smiling at the sensation. 

‘Sorry,’ she whispered with a giggle as her hands held his narrow hips, ‘Harry...what happened last night? I don’t even remember getting to bed,’ YN said rubbing her eyes with her hand as she yawned.

‘You didn’t,’ Harry chuckled, ‘you made it halfway home from the reception in the car before you fell asleep. You looked so cute I didn’t want to wake you up.’  
‘Damn it,’ Y/N giggled. She could believe it. Yesterday had been a whirlwind and so non-stop. From getting ready to the church to photos and each reception she had been completely floored. Not to mention the night before had been long due to nerves and excitement keeping her up all night.

‘Don’t worry. I thought it was cute,’ Harry said leaning down to plant a kiss on her temple.   
‘Not exactly the sexiest wedding night though, is it? And nothing like I had planned,’ she said with a frown.  
‘It doesn’t matter to me. Besides we had enough fun before last night’s reception, right?’ Harry said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Y/N threw her head back and laughed loudly. Harry’s eyes lit up at the sight his heart filling with warmth until his attention was captured by a knock at the door. He moved to answer it as Y/N sat down on the couch waiting for him to answer it. A murmured conversation later he reappeared with a covered tray before shrinking into a seat next to her. 

‘Your favourite,’ he said pulling the tray lid off revealing a varied breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and tea. She smiled widely as he placed it on the coffee table in front of them before leaving in for another kiss.   
‘I love you Mrs. Windsor.’  
‘I love you too.’   
‘How about after this you show me what you had planned last night?’  
‘Oh, good idea,’ she said before lowering her voice to a whisper,’ this will be your favourite dress of all of mine from yesterday.’  
‘Can’t wait. So, Breakfast then Bed?’  
‘Breakfast then bed.’


End file.
